Chaleur D'Hiver
by Boondock Jake
Summary: A nice one shot about our favorite cop and robber. Set after Sly 3.


Chaleur D'Hiver

_A/N: Once again another one shot! This is set a few months after Sly 3. Expect some more fluffiness and dare I say it, FEELING! So enjoy! _

Paris, France

The Eiffel Tower stood tall in the snowy weather, outlined by the luminous full moon. Snowflakes danced across the sleeping buildings, silently spreading themselves into an army of white powder. To gaze upon the undisturbed setting would be like looking at a moving painting that would even cause Van Gogh would stop and look.

The wind whistled ever so slightly, causing the naked branches on a nearby tree to scratch the apartment window of a certain Interpol Inspector.

Carmelita Fox shivered under her blankets of her spacious bed. The French winter was always a cold one. Almost as cold as Nunavut, when she was in Canada fleeing from her fellow officers and chasing a certain thief. Her eyelids slowly rose and looked out into the darkness, the moon being the only source of light.

She rose to a sitting position looking out to her balcony. The moon was fully in view as if it was giving her a one person show. Despite her shivering and the extreme cold, the voluptuous vixen stepped out of bed. She wrapped a blanket that fell on the floor, around her naked body and approached the balcony. Looking through the sliding glass door, she gazed upon the winter abyss that lay beneath her apartment.

Thoughts started to flow through her brain like a flood. Carmelita remembers when those streets would be filled with the sounds of sirens and sights of red and blue flashing lights. Herself leading the brigade, dashing across the rooftops. All because of that raccoon.

Carmelita smirked at the thought of her globe-hopping adventures chasing that damn Ringtail.

So many times he had evaded her but not with some sort of way of making it up, wether it be leaving her a criminal to arrest or trying to swoon her with his charm. As much as she hated to admit it back then, she loved the attention he gave her. He was so different from the usual crap she had to put up with from guys at work or anywhere else for that matter. A true gentleman.

The way he walked, with that cocky swagger. His broad shoulders and gymnastic like body filled her mind with fantasy. His deep but calming voice could lure her in to any order he could give. That playful smile always melted her heart and her favorite, his chocolate eyes managed to pierce her very soul.

And it pained Carmelita to know that she was so close to losing him just a few months ago.

That whole Dr. M incident was something that she did not want to remember but always managed to creep back into her brain. The image of Sly diving in front of that beam that was meant for her, lying still on the ground.

"Stop it." She softly demanded to herself. The last thing she wanted to remember was that. Instead, Carmelita thought of when Sly rose up on his own and asked who he was. Never had Carmelita been so tempted to arrest him. He was dazed and vulnerable. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even if he hadn't received amnesia from the blow, she still wasn't a hundred percent sure she would have arrested him anyway. The thought of never seeing that handsome, arrogant smile caused a cold chill to run up her spine. At that moment, she faced reality.

Carmelita Fox was in love with Sly Cooper.

So what could she do? The only thing she could think of was to tell him that he was her Constable. Maybe it would keep him confused and jumble the thief's memory more so that it would be lost forever. Luckily, Cooper believed her but explaining the situation to the Chief and Interpol proved to be another matter.

The Chief nearly hit the roof when she showed up at headquarters with her "Constable". It took Carmelita hours to get the Chief to talk to the Interpol commission board about actually hiring Cooper. She stressed that he would be a unique ally against crime. His speed and agility was superior to anyone at the station, even her. The Chief was suspicious of the whole thing. There were rumors floating around the station that Carmelita and Cooper were having an affair for years. This only fueled them.

There were so many details and procedures involved with Cooper's hiring that she couldn't remember everything. All she can remember is Cooper being forced to see a psychiatrist and other assortments of doctors in order to prove he actually had amnesia. Long story short, he passed.

It's been history since then. The both of them fighting side by side as Constable and Inspector. More rumors started around the station but Carmelita didn't care. She was starting to enjoy her job with her new partner. And lover.

As if on cue, two arms wrapped themselves around Carmelita's slender waist. Soft kisses were placed on the back of her neck and she let out a small moan.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice softly asked her, a hand stroking the soft fur on her stomach.

"Just...old times." She replied. Turning around she wrapped her own arms around her partner, feeling the warmth radiate off his body on to her's. Softly, she brought his muzzle towards her and kissed him deeply. Something she had been dying to do for years.

"Why Miss Fox, are you seducing me?" He asked as she pulled away. Carmelita smirked and pushed her curly blue bangs out of her eyes saying,

"What can I say Sly? You seem to attract that kind of attention from women."

It was true. Sly did receive a lot of looks and generous comments from the other female officers at Interpol. But he was sure to make it clear that he was not interested. It caused more hatred among the women toward Carmelita for "stealing" the attention of every man at Interpol. But right now she didn't care about that.

"Come back to bed." He whispered, rubbing a hand up and down her back. Gently she took his hand and lead him back to her bed. Shuffling under the covers, Carmelita climbed on top of the former thief, nibbling at his pointy ear.

"Again? Your going to dehydrate me." Sly joked, kissing her shoulder. Carmelita gave him a coy look.

"Don't get your hopes up Ringtail. I'm still resting from round two." She said, settling down on him, resting her head just below his chin.

Sly wrapped his arms tightly around her, loving the aroma that wafted from the vixen's hair. Her scent always drove him crazy. Like Cinnamon. The raccoon looked up at the ceiling in thought. He was starting to feel extremely guilty about lying to Carmelita. He did not have amnesia. Faking the whole incident to get closer to her had worked but not without a price.

He missed his friends.

So many times he had woken up, expecting to smell Murray cooking breakfast or hear him dancing around, listening to his CD player. To come down the stairs and see Bentley typing away like a madman on his computer then yelling at him for sleeping in, losing precious time for heists. Another thing he missed.

Running across the rooftops in the dead of night with items of great value stuffed away in his backpack or leg pouch. Traveling across the world with the guys, having the time of his life. And of course being chased by his lovely Inspector.

Sly smiled at those memories.

The look of her face when he whispered tender words to her and even the raging tantrums she had when he escaped, hearing her curse out in Spanish, French and English. Their little game of cat and mouse always amused him but it eventually became to much. At first it was all fun and games with a lovely lady but then feelings had to get involved, confusing and frustrating him.

Sly remembered being in the clutches of one of Dr. M's genetic freaks and all he could think about was Carmelita. How he should of just straight out told her how he felt. He was damn lucky she was there to save his tail, giving him the chance to be where his now, lying in this warm bed with the object of his affection closely nestled on top of him.

The World Class Thief often thought about what his father would say about him now. Would he be proud or disappointed. He gave up his heritage for a cop. Sly felt like he spat on the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, betraying all of it's teachings but he also felt that he had somehow completed it's teachings as well. Sly could hear his father's words in his head,

"_Remember son, the only way to become a great thief is to follow your heart and stay true to oneself."_

Sly had stayed true to himself. He was the same man he always wasand was following his heart. And it was with Carmelita.

The vixen on top of him nuzzled his neck and drew him into another kiss.

"Now what are you thinking about?" She asked after breaking away. Sly grinned and replied, "How I'm the envy of every guy at the station."

Carmelita chuckled, kissing him again. Pulling away, she said, "Your really bent on a third round aren't you?"

Sly laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of her, kissing her lips he said, "As much as I would love that, we have a big day tomorrow catching crooks and other bad guys. Best to save the rest of our energy for that."

"Are you sure?" She asked, sliding her foot up and down his leg. Sly found it amusing that she was tired a minute ago and was now trying to coax him into more relations. But he knew that she was just doing it to make him happy. Sly leaned down and kissed her deeply, pressing her tightly against his chest. Carmelita let out a small moan in his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Goodnight Carmelita. I love you." Sly whispered in her pierced ear. The Inspector nuzzled his shoulder and squeezed herself even closer to him.

"I love you too Cooper."

The two officers shared one last kiss and fell asleep listening to the sound of the wind whistle once more though the snowy streets of Paris.

_A/N: Wow, that was more fluffy than I planned but oh well! Hope all enjoyed! I plan on writing another one shot similar to this but set more so around Sly 2. I really prefer stories when Sly was a thief as I'm sure most people do. The ending of Sly 3 kinda disappointed me._ _I guess cause it gives you that feeling that this is the end of a great series. Hopefully I'm wrong and we can expect a Sly 4. Anyway, R/R but no flames please. _


End file.
